1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display and method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays capable of reducing weight and volume, which are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes, have been developed. Example of flat panel displays, include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, organic light emitting displays, and the like.
Organic light emitting displays display an image using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) generating light by recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has advantages including a fast response speed and low power consumption. In a general organic light emitting display, a driving transistor included in each of pixels supplies a magnitude of current corresponding to a data signal to the organic light emitting diode, so as to emit light from the organic light emitting diode.
Organic light emitting displays typically use a demultiplexer in order to reduce the number of output lines of a data driver. For example, the data driver of the organic light emitting display sequentially supplies three data signals to each of the output lines, demultiplexes the three data signals using the demultiplexer, and supplies the demultiplexed signals to the data lines connected to the pixels.